Ripped at the seams, where have you gone?
by Ello Beautiful
Summary: Oneshot! Quick idea I had. Ron and Hermione's wedding- something happens to Ginny. What's wrong? Rubbish at Summaries. R&R please :D


**I am Not blonde nor am I rich! I do not own Harry Potter and co. nor will I ever. **

**Enjoy =D**

It's after the war and Ginny Weasley is going off it! She's going ape-shit and there's no time to get a new one.

"Ginny, it's fine! It will all be fine. He's not right, he's un-well you know that" Hermione yelled at her best friend and maid of honour attempting to cheer her up. Harry Potter had vanquished a dark lord, married his girl friend, got her pregnant and expected her to fit into her maid of honour dress.

"No it won't Mione. Just forget about me- don't bother you go and get married!" She cried

"Ginerva Molly Potter!! Are. You. A. Witch. Or. Not?" She giggled at Ginny as she withdrew her wand and cast a slight enlarging charm on the dress, that she pulled over the top of her head

"I curse Harry for making me 5 and a half months pregnant for my best friends wedding." She laughed as Robert Granger knocked on the door and looked at his daughter, tears in his eyes

"Ohh my goodness Mione! You look gorgeous- I cannot believe that I'm giving you away to be married. You've just turned 19 for petes sake." And for the 100th time over the past year he asked, "Are you sure?" Hermione looked at her father, waving her hand in front of her face to stop her from crying

"Daddy, you'll always be the best man in my life but of course I'm sure. Plus, there's nothing wrong with getting married at 19, Ginny's only 18 and she got married just after we graduated last year. It's normal in our world and I've never been more sure about Ronald than ever. I love him, I want to be his wife." She smiled, Ginny was crying, tears rolling down her face- so happy for her best friend,

"Alright then. You ready for the last day of your life as Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" She braced herself and took her fathers arm, a black cloak covering her dress still,

"Come on Ginny. You, Fleur and Victorie should be outside waiting for us"

Hermione had chosen to have Fleur Weasley and her 2 year old daughter as bridesmaids and Ginny as her maid of honour. They were all wearing silver dresses and had their hair pinned on top of their heads with curls cascading down from it, she herself had hair that matched it but a pale gold dress with embedded beads on the front. She took a deep breath as they met Fleur and little baby Victorie at the doors. The music started up, she threw off the cloak with gasps from her bridesmaids (including Ginny, who hadn't ever seen the dress) and took her fathers arm, who was now actually crying. The doors opened and everyone turned to look at Hermione, the entire Weasley family was there (AN: In this- Fred hasn't died, I think it was an act of evil to kill him off. I cried for ages- so I brought him back to life :-D), the Granger family and some of her friends from Hogwarts. She could pin point Luna in her bright red robes standing out from the crowd but her eyes only skimmed the audience for a while, they were nothing when her eyes caught sight of Ron, standing his mouth spread in an ear-to-ear grin, Harry was standing next to her, beaming. But his eyes were for Ginny, they were always for Ginny. When Hermione got to the front and her hand was placed in Ron's, the tears began to flow. Ron wiped them away with the back of his hand as the vows began.

"Please pronounce your pre-written vows Ronald" The vicar announced. Ron turned to Harry who passed him a small crumpled piece of parchment

"_I'd say to you these normal vows_

_For better or for worse, Sickness and health_

_But they are only words,_

_Words that cannot actually tell you what you mean to me_

_Hermione,_

_Oh sweet dear Hermione_

_You are like a cloudless night, _

_A meteor that helps me see the sun_

_You are my heart_

_My mind_

_My soul_

_My heart._

_Hermione, You are my life_

_And honey, I gotta start living_

_and living without you_

_it's a nightmare_

_just know, your my everything_

_I love you, _

_I want to be with you_

_I want you to know, nothing can describe the love I feel for you_

_The happiest man alive doesn't begin to describe it. _

_Hermione Jean Granger, become my wife, because your my life and I love you"_

Ron looked up from his parchment into the teary eyes of Hermione who couldn't help but smile

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take this woman- Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?" The vicar asked

"I do. And wouldn't think otherwise" He spoke loudly and without hesitation

"Hermione, please read your pre-written vows" He had turned to Hermione who turned to Ginny who passed her a scroll.

"_Ronald, my sweet, my love, my life._

_How would words describe each little thing about you I love_

_I love you for everything, faults and all_

_From your wise cracked jokes to your constant eating, _

_For this I love you;_

_Without you, I could never fall_

_You pick me up when I'm down_

_Joke with me, make me feel so much better_

_For this I love you;_

_Your a friend, a brother, and to be your wife would make me happy_

_Happy as Larry _

_I could be stood in the middle of hell but I'd do it for you_

_For this I love you;_

_You'll clean up and tidy, and occasionally cook for yourself_

_For this I love you;_

_Richer for poorer? That doesn't matter _

_I have you_

_That's all that matters_

_For this I love you;_

_To have and to hold_

_this is a line, a simple vow _

_'Til death do us part_

_Again a simple vow, but death will never split us-_

_For eternity we will be together forever_

_And for this...I love you." _

She lowered the parchment and looked at Ron, it was his turn to cry. In the crowd- Ginny was crying, sat next to a slowly weeping Harry- a sobbing best man, that was a first.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man, Ronald Billius Weasley to be your husband?" The vicar broke the silence

"I do, for eternity" She whispered, the vicar waved his wand and golden bands connected the couples hands together with a small heart tattoo, a 'R' and a 'H' were entwined together,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" He announced to a cheering audience. Ron had already pulled his wife into a passionate full on kiss. His arms snaked around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. Then, within seconds, people had scurried forward congratulate the happy couple, within minutes though Ginny's cries reached Hermione's ears. She pushed her way through the crowds and crowds of people to find Ginny, in pieces crouched over clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, shh, Ginny. Come on. What is it? What's happened?" They made their way up the isle, Ron on Ginny's other side, into the room they had been in only previously

"Hermione, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked, panic in his voice, "Where the hell is Harry?" Hermione was crouched in front of Ginny who was still screaming with tears

"Ginny, hun, what's happened?" Hermione asked again passing her best friend a calming draught she thought she would have needed. She watched her friend drink and calm down but only slightly, she was still crying, whimpering. Ron had already left the room in search for Harry- his cries could be heard telling everyone that everything was ok and that they should head to the reception, to be joined by them in a moment. Hermione looked back at Ginny who was still clutching to what Hermione assumed to be her sides, but only when she looked, she could see that between the crooks in her arms, she held a box.

"Ginny, what is it? What's happened?" Hermione pressed Ginny to tell her in the easiest way for 10 minutes, it was only when Ginny had cried herself dry that she managed to perk up enough energy to speak to Hermione, although she only said one word, her best friend understood-

"Harry" Ginny began to scream and wail again as she dropped the box into Hermione's arms and began to cry uncontrollably. Hermione opened the box carefully, sat on a perch was a wand. After 7 years of seeing that wand she knew it belonged to Harry, there was a scrap of parchment on top, six words were scribbled in Harry's writing,

"_I love you. I'm so sorry."_

Harry Potter had vanquished a dark lord, graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1998 at the age of 18, he married Ginny Weasley 2 months after graduation and she fell pregnant on their honeymoon in the south of France, he stood at the altar and witnessed his best friends marry on the 1st of January 2000 and then disappeared without a trace, leaving his wand to his wife and unborn child. Ginny Potter was broken. Her heart, mind and soul. Ripped apart and the man she loved, she still loved him with everything she had left.

**_What do you think? I was thinking about actually writing what happens to Harry but I don't know, what are your thoughts on that._**

**_Please review would mean alot. =D_**

**_Thanks, Love 'Ello Beautiful._**


End file.
